Drunk In Love
by apocalipsticks
Summary: In which Rey is a love sick puppy and accidentally gets drunk. Jessika tries to help. Jeditestor.


Life in the Resistance is good. The planet is green, there are no obnoxious aliens causing trouble, they get to do what they are actually good at, no judgments, the cause they are fighting for is just and the people are nice. Everyone gets along for the most part, and every once in a while there are even parties. Obviously, with Poe being one of General Organa's favorites, his birthday was quite a celebration. His popularity among the recruits meant that everyone was invited.

Jessika, being the charitable and helping person she was, had helped organize the party and everything had turned out great. They had cleared out and cleaned up one of the hangers, filling it with tables with food and drinks. BB-8 was in charge of the music, having a surprisingly good repertoire of party music. Everyone was having fun; even Luke had showed up and was laughing at something Chewbacca had said.

Jessika was talking to Poe when she saw Finn and Rey walk in. Predictably, Poe left the conversation to go talk to Finn. Jessika rolled her eyes, but was used to her friend being a little lovesick puppy whenever Finn appeared. She went over to the food table and took a slice of cake.

She was taking her first bite when Rey showed up, wearing a shy, hopeful smile.

"Hi.", Rey said quietly. Jessika lifted her eyebrows in response, her eyes embarrassed. She quickly swallowed.

"Hey. Sorry." Rey shrugged, and continued looking at her. Jessika squirmed awkwardly under the other girls gaze. "You should try the cake, it's really good."

"Okay."

Rey went to cut herself a piece, her hand bumping into Jessika, who was doing the same. They both pulled away, blushing and mumbling apologies. They paused for a second, neither moving toward the cake. After some seconds where neither of them moved, they both made a move towards the cake again, once again their hands bumping into each other. Both of them pulled away, looking at the ground smiling and blushing even more than before.

"Let me.", Jessika said. Her hands shook slightly as she cut the slice. She mentally cursed herself for losing her cool near her crush.

Jessika had always prided herself for being in control, but ever since Rey had come back from her mission to go find Skywalker, she had found her weakness; cute girls. It didn't help that Poe and Finn were now inseparable; meaning that Rey and her saw each other a lot more.

Rey wasn't just the prettiest girl Jessika had encountered but she was also a ball of sunshine, was a piloting prodigy, trained with Luke Skywalker –her childhood hero- and… was ripped as fuck. In other words, Rey was her undoing.

Rey received the cake with a smile so big, it made Jessika's legs wobble.

"Finn and Poe abandoned us again, huh."

Rey nodded, chewing. "I don't mind."

Jessika noticed that Rey was a bit uncomfortable holding the plate while eating

"Do you want to go find somewhere to sit?"

"Sure."

They could only find chairs in the most isolated corner of the room, where the light was slightly dimmed.

 _Of course I'd have to sit away from everyone else with Rey. Just my luck._

They sat down facing each other. To avoid any awkward silences, they began to eat. Noticing that Rey was devouring her slice, Jessika spoke up.

"So I take it you liked the cake?"

Rey looked up from her cake, a few crumbs on the side of her mouth. "Yes, I hadn't eaten today. I was training."

"Yeah, you must have been starving. How about training? How's that going?"

"It was good. It's mostly meditating and getting into shape."

Jessika couldn't help herself as she checked out Rey. "But you're already so fit!"

Rey blushed and then Jessika blushed too, thinking she had said too much, but then Rey tried to shrug it off and replied, "Still don't fit in his standards."

There was a small pause after the joke, before Jessika started laughing loudly. "That was… wow… I can't with you."

 _I really can't,_ Jessika cringed inside _, you are so perfect, how am I supposed to resist?_

Rey gave her a smile similar to the big one she had given her earlier. Jessika blushed at how cute Rey looked when she was happy. To play off her blush, she took a drink from her punch, causing her to realize that Rey didn't have a drink.

"Hey, do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, I can go get it though. Thanks."

"Okay."

Jessika watched as Rey got up and went towards the drink table.

.

* * *

Rey was standing by the bowl of punch, serving herself a cup. She looked over to where Jessika was sitting. Even though Rey wasn't the most social person, she felt incredibly comfortable spending time with her. She couldn't help but smile and loosen up around her.

Rey took a sip of the punch. It tasted a sweet, even if it had an underlying bitter taste. She stole another glance at Jessika. Someone had started talking to her. Kare Kun, maybe, Rey had seen her around, she was one of the older pilots but she hadn't talked to her and wasn't planning on starting. It wasn't that she had anything against her specifically, but Rey just wasn't very fond of socializing that much. Except when it came to Jessika.

She took another long sip.

She went to refill her cup and serve herself some more cake to kill some time while Kare Kun left. She looked around, not seeing anyone she recognized. Everyone was dancing, except Finn and Poe who were sitting in a corner, kissing.

Rey laughed at how subtle they were trying to be, and how much they were failing at it. She kept drinking, throwing out the plate and serving herself more punch. After a few more sips, she couldn't stop smiling.

She looked over to where Jessika was now sitting, alone thankfully. Jessika turned her head to where she was and smiled at her. Rey smiled back and headed over to where she was sitting. When she got there, she accidently hit the leg of the chair with her foot, making a lot of noise.

Jessika looked at her questioningly, but Rey just laughed in response. She took her seat and handed her a cup of punch.

"Uh, thank you." Rey nodded harshly.

"I thought she was never gonna leave."

Jessika let out a small chuckle. "What?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for her to leave, I had another piece of cake, a lot of punch, and she was still here."

Jessika looked at Rey, who was completely serious. She laughed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm always okay when I'm with you."

Jessika blanched. Her heart quickened and she blushed. Was Rey flirting with her?

"What?"

"You're just amazing." Rey said quickly, before turning to look at the floor and fidgeting with her hands. "I love being with you."

"Okay.", Jessika shyly replied, trying to avoid any silence. She didn't know what to think of Rey. Was she misreading the situation? Rey was barely talking before and now she was here saying all those things.

"Okay! So this is good." Rey said, elated. She leaned forward and grabbed Jessika's hand. Jessika looked down at their now intertwined hands, and then up at Rey, who was wearing a large small, with all her teeth showing. Her eyes were shining,

Jessika tried smiling back but her stomach was doing somersaults, making her smile come out awkward and forced. She felt like the air had gotten thicker and was having trouble breathing. What if her hand started to sweat? Could Rey tell she was almost having a nervous breakdown?

Rey moved forward, their thighs touching. A shiver ran through Jessika's body. She was extremely conscious of every part of her that was touching Rey.

Rey giggled awkwardly, unsure of what else to do.

Jessika's throat was dry, prompting her to take a sip of her punch. She made a face, not expecting its bitter taste. She immediately tasted the alcohol mixed into it.

"Oh my god. This is spiked."

"What?" Rey replied, distracted by Jessika's hand.

"Are you like, drunk?"

"What? No. I don't drink. Alcohol was too expensive on Jakku, and I preferred eating."

Jessika's heart always broke a little when Rey made small off hand comments about her life before meeting Finn and joining the Resistance. Nonetheless, she had to find out what fucker had gotten Rey drunk. She sighed.

"Come with me."

"Okay."

They got up, Rey grabbing Jessika's arm. She assumed it was to keep her balance. Jessika began to look for Poe. A few minutes after searching, she saw him dancing with Finn. She walked up to them and grabbed Poe.

"Hey", Poe said, happy to see his friend. After seeing the look on his face, he quickly added "What's wrong?"

"Rey's drunk. Some idiot spiked the punch."

Poe looked at Rey, who was smiling, pleased at herself for having held hands with Jessika, and resting her chin on her shoulder. Poe had the nerve to start laughing at Jessika's predicament. He gave her a look that implied that she should be enjoying it. Finn spoke up when Poe finished laughing.

"Exactly how drunk are we talking about?"

Jessika stopped a second to think. At that moment, Rey decided to speak up.

"Jess, you smell really nice."

Jessika blushed. Poe started laughing again. Finn looked slightly amused.

"At least she's not a crying drunk." added Poe. Jessika gave him a dirty look.

"You're useless. I'm taking her to her room; you look for whoever did this."

"Have fun, ladies!"

* * *

.

On the way from the hangar to the bedrooms, it was silent, everyone attending the party. The sky above them was filled with stars. It could've been a romantic setting, both of them alone, but Jessika was completely disillusioned. Everything Rey had done was because she was drunk.

Everyone knew Rey was a hugger. It was to be expected that she would act that way. She should have known that Rey wouldn't be interested in her. She had never acted special or different with her. She was an idiot for getting her hopes up.

Rey didn't talk just hummed original songs. They were still holding hands, and Rey had a skip in her step. She looked content. Jessika couldn't share the feeling. She just wanted to drop off Rey and go to her room to get some sleep. Rey had another idea, stopping them.

"Why are we going so fast?"

"Because you're drunk. Why? Do you want to go back to the party?"

"No, I just want to look at the stars with you." Rey ran her thumb over Jessika's hand.

Jessika wanted to die. Who could say no to that face?

"Okay."

Rey smiled and led them off path to a small clearing. They sat down. Rey leaned on Jessika.

"In Jakku, I used to know the constellations. All the ones here are different."

Jessika sighed internally. She loved to torture herself.

"I can show you them, if you want."

"Please."

"Okay. Do you see the brightest point?" Jessika pointed towards the sky. "That's the planet Bija. Those three stars next to it are called Yogiun, after the brave warrior who liberated the city of Luten from the 100 year war."

"That's interesting. I don't know if Jakku has stories like that. Everyone was too busy to tell stories to some random little girl."

Jessika told her about some more constellations. As it got later, there was more wind. Rey, used to hot desert climates, had started to shiver. She snuggled closer into Jessika.

"You're really pretty." Rey said to Jessika.

"Thank you", she said sadly. "You're beautiful."

Rey blushed and hid her face in Jessika's neck. Jessika could feel Rey's smile. Her hot breath against her neck, combined with the cool breeze, made her snap. Jessika got up.

"We should go to our rooms now."

"Okay."

Rey's buzz was ending and now she was more coordinated while walking. She still held Jessika's hand, but liked being more conscious of herself and her company again. She wanted to have these memories clear. She was happy with how the evening had turned out, since she got farther with Jessika than she thought she would.

They reached Rey's door.

Jessika's body language made it clear that she was upset and wanted to leave quickly, but Rey didn't want the night to end. She took Jessika's discomfort for being nervous. Finn told her that having gone to Poe's room was a big step for him, and that it was normal for them to be nervous.

"Are you going to come in?" Rey said excitedly. Jessika doubted, but was unable to tell her no.

"Umm, alright."

They went inside. Jessika looked around. The room was standard, with a bed and a closet. There were no decorations or pictures anywhere. It didn't look as if Rey had been staying here for several weeks. Rey sat down on the bed and patted next to her on the mattress. Jessika sat down as far away from her on the bed as she could without seeming weird. Useless, she still looked weird.

"You seem sad."

Jessika avoided Rey's gaze, preferring to look at the ground. "It's been a long day."

"You can talk to me about it. Finn said that once he got with Poe, that they talked about everything together."

"What's that got to do with us?"

"We got together earlier, at the party…" There was a painfully awkward silence. Jessika turned her head up so quickly her neck cracked. Rey got scared, realizing that perhaps she misinterpreted the situation. "Didn't we?"

Jessika was so confused. Really, really, really, really, confused.

"Why… How did you get to that conclusion?"

"You said 'okay', when I said I loved being with you… and then we held hands. For a long time. We called each other beautiful and now you're in my room. We did all the steps Finn said."

Jessika's eyes darted around the room. This was so strange. Rey's face was red, she looked like she was about to cry. She was breathing loudly and got up, giving Jessika her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so dumb. I took Finn's advice but maybe it's different with boys. I'm so sorry. Gosh, this is so weird, I hope we can still be friends."

Rey turned back around, filled with desperation. Jessika got up and went to where Rey was standing.

"Hey, breathe okay," She grabbed Rey's hands, "it's okay, look, I just thought you were acting that way because you were drunk, so I shrugged it off. It was good though, I liked it."

"This is so embarrassing. I've never liked anyone before. Can we never talk about this ever?"

Jessika gave her a big smile.

"I know you're upset but I really like you too." She caressed Rey's cheek.

"Can I give you a kiss?"

"Well, yeah, you're my girlfriend."

Rey beamed, and wrapped her arms around Jessika. She pulled her closer. Jessika's heart began pounding. As Rey got closer, smiling beautifully, she felt utter glee. She felt nerve-wracking anticipation about finally kissing her, but of course, Rey being Rey, went and kissed her cheek. Rey pulled back slightly, only to go back and kiss her cheek again. Then she gave her a big, heartfelt, hug.

"Today has been a complete emotional rollercoaster." said Jessika

"What's a rollercoaster?"

"…Bruh," Jessika stared blankly for a minute deep in thought then shook her head, "I don't know, it's an old expression. Anyway, you wanna cuddle?"

Rey didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

.

Both girls were lying in bed cuddling with the lights off. Jessika had her arms wrapped around Rey, who looked small under the blankets. They would doze off and have small conversations here and there. Occasionally Jessika would run her fingers down Rey's arm.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"We forgot one step."

"Really, I think everything ended up going pretty well."

"But… we didn't kiss properly," Rey whispered, cautious.

"True, but do you think it's that important?", though her tone was serious, her face gave away that she was teasing Rey.

"I do. Earlier, I got scared because I've never kissed anyone."

"Don't worry, babe, we can take it slow. I'm just so happy to be with you."

Rey turned around to be facing Jessica. Her eyes were smiling.

"I want to, may I?"

"You may."

Rey smiled, again. She closed her eyes before even starting to lean. Jessica was so busy being amused by her cuteness that she was surprised when their lips did effectively meet.

Jessika's first thought was _Oh my God, I'm kissing Rey._ Her second thought was that Rey´s lips felt really good, they were perfect. The third one was that she felt hyperactive from all the butterflies dancing in her stomach; it was like a splash of life running through her veins, making her feel so alive she couldn't stand still.

After that, pretty much all her thoughts became incoherent, her mind only focusing on the sensation. Their lips started moving, slow and tentative, making the moment last. Then it wasn't enough and they roughly dragged and pressed them together.

Their bodies pulled closer, no more space between them than their clothes. Jessica's hand tightened its grip on Rey's waist and Rey's, which was circling Jessika's shoulder, held her more desperately.

It was Jessika who started taking Rey's bottom lip and sucking it, not even starting lightly, since their pace was already so intense. Rey picked it up fast and reattributed the action. Jessika was overwhelmed, Rey was amazing. How was that her first kiss? It was too much so sudden, and as if Rey was in the same predicament, she broke the kiss.

"Oh my God," she said and then noticed she was slightly out of breath. "That was amazing."

"Agreed."

They laid in silence for a while, letting the night breeze cool them down. They stared at each other, contemplating what had happened and weighing their options. Jessika was down for whatever Rey wanted, but if it was up to her, she would keep kissing Rey all night.

"May I?", said Rey, and kissed her again before waiting for a response.

The course of action of the kiss was similar, nonetheless it still made Jessika's stomach drop. She was no longer in shock about kissing Rey, leaving her to simply enjoy it more. Suddenly they were at the point of lip sucking, even upgrading it more to biting.

Once again, it wasn't enough. Then it was Rey's tongue tracing her lips _. Fuck._ Then it was Rey's tongue and hers together, tasting each other, exploring. It was paradise.

Jessika liked to take risks but she knew her limits. Rey was on fire and Jessika was feeling quite hot herself too, nonetheless she stopped. She rested her forehead against Rey's shoulder and breathed.

"I'm glad we took that step."


End file.
